


Phantom

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [120]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Past Mpreg, fiances, teen parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy with their four year old daughters.One-shot based on the song Phantom by The Story So Far.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 3





	Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3
> 
> Part 2 of Oh Well, Oh Well

**-Three Years Later-**

Steve leaned against the brick wall, with his phone in his hand waiting for the doors to open. It was half past one so the teachers should be opening the doors any second now.

He was surrounded by other parents who were waiting for their children and, of course, he stuck out like a sore thumb. Sunglasses, blocking them from making eye contact with him, dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and his old converse, plus how young he was to have four year girls at twenty one.

The doors finally opened and teachers came out first with each class. When the girls' teacher saw Steve she nodded and sent them out.

"Mommy!" Steve squatted down to their level as they engulfed him in a hug. "Hi my precious gems. Did you two have a good day?" They both nod and he stands up smiling. He grabs onto their hands and they cross the street together, getting to the car.

Steve straps them both into their princess booster seats before shutting the door and hopping into the driver's side.

"Do you guys wanna go visit daddy at work?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay." Steve drove out of the spot he was in and continued along the road.

One of Hopper’s friend’s runs a business and Billy’s been managing it for him so he gets paid pretty well. Steve’s been trying to find a job but that was kinda hard when it came to the girls. But he feels like he was making Billy pull his own weight and that was the last thing he wanted. Billy knows Steve’s trying so hopefully soon he’ll be offered something.

Steve pulled up to the giant warehouse where Billy works and got the girls out of the car. He held their hands again and they walked inside going to his office. Steve knocked on the door and Billy turned around in his chair smiling when he saw them.

"My girls! Come over here you two!" He opened his arms for them and they let go of Steve’s hands.

Steve sat in one of the chairs watching him kiss their head and sit them on his lap.

"So how was your day, baby?" He asked his fiance.

"Alright. I finished the laundry and got stuff ready for tomorrow."

"That's good. Any job yet?"

"No, I'm sorry Billy."

"Babe, I've told you this before it's okay. You'll get one eventually, trust me I'm not mad or anything. As long as you don't stress yourself out." Steve nods and sighs. The girls were playing with the little trinkets Billy kept on his desk. "How was your last day of school, girls?"

"Good." They answered.

"Yeah, I can't believe you two are going to be graduating preschool then you're off to kindergarten." He frowned.

"I know, our girls are growing up."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Charlotte."

"Can I have a kiss?" He smiles and pecks her cheek.

"One for Charlotte, and one for Ava."

"What about one for mommy?"

"Mommy will get my kiss later in bed." Steve smirks as his cheeks grow warm.

They stayed for about twenty minutes then left so he could get back to work.

Steve took the girls home and changed them out of their school clothes before giving them a snack. They ate at the table and put their plates in the sink before running off to play.

He put the dishes into the dishwasher since he was too lazy to clean them right now. He sighs and goes to sit on the couch. His lower back had been killing him all day so he put a pillow behind him and adjusted himself so that he would be comfortable.

He turned on the tv and put on the show that he’s recently gotten into lately. He was already almost done with the first season and onto the second.

He made himself some cheese and paired them with some crackers on a plate then poured a glass of wine before going back to the living room.

Every time an episode ended, he went to go check on the girls to make sure they were okay.

Four episodes later, it was about 5:45 and Billy was just getting home from work.

"Hey babe."

"Hi." Steve greeted him with a kiss before putting his glass and plate into the dishwasher as well. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"You." Billy said, sitting Steve on the counter. 

Steve wraps his legs around his fiance and leans forward into his lips. "Oh really?" 

Billy slowly nods and smiles.

Just then, they hear tiny footsteps pad against the wood floor in the hallway.

"Mommy!"

Steve unwraps his legs from Billy’s torso and hops off the counter. "What baby?"

"We're hungry!" Charlotte declared.

"What do you guys want for dinner then?"

"Pizza!" Steve looked at Billy and he shrugs.

"We can do pizza."

"You guys want pizza?" They both excitedly nod and Steve tells them to go get their shoes on.

Billy quickly changes into jeans and t-shirt before grabbing his keys and leading them out the door. He drove to the pizza place that was down the street from their apartment.

They walked inside and were taken to a booth. They already know what they want so they order right away.

Steve and Billy sat across from each other and the four of them waited for them pizza.

They were both watching their girls as they were talking to each other and looking out the window. Steve smiled and rested his head on his fist.

He couldn’t believe they were gonna be five next week and graduating preschool tomorrow. Where did the time go?

**\---**

"Where the hell are they?" Steve impatiently looked at the door, waiting for their friends. Finally he saw Nancy walk in with Jonathan, Dustin, and Max.

"I thought you guys weren't gonna make it?"

"Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss our nieces preschool graduation." Steve smiles as they take their seats next to them and the ceremony begins.

It wasn’t until forty minutes later, their two little sunshines were getting ready to walk onto the stage.

They called up their girls' names and Steve got his camera ready watching them walk to their teacher. They got their kiddie diploma and took a picture with their teacher before returning back to their seats.

Another ten minutes of kids' names being called and the ceremony was done. The parents and their families were able to walk out first so they all got up and waited for Steve and Billy’s little babies to come out.

After waiting about five minutes they walked out of the classroom and found their mommy.

"Oh my god! My beautiful baby girls! I can't believe you're off to kindergarten." Steve pulls them into a hug and tears up a bit. He blinks them away and stands back up.

The girls said hi to their proud aunts and uncles and were so happy to see them.

They all took pictures together and invited everyone over just to hang out.

"Billy, I've been thinking." Steve began while settling onto Billy’s lap.

"Yeah?" Billy asks, eyebrow creasing up.

"I think we should have another baby." Steve suggests.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well good, because so was I." Billy smiled and they shared a kiss together before going back to hang out with their girls and their friends. 


End file.
